Follow the LEGO Brick Road
Follow the LEGO Brick Road is one of the playable levels in LEGO Dimensions based around The Wizard of Oz. It is the first level after the Prologue. Story Mode Plot Upon finding themselves in the Land of Oz, Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle have to follow the Yellow Brick Road to find one of the Keystones for the LEGO Gateway, if ever they want to find Robin, Frodo, and MetalBeard. While searching though, they encounter two carriages blocking their way (which is resolved through Gandalf's magic and Batman's grapple gun), and later the sleep-inducing poppies that can knock anyone to a deep slumber. So they use the Batmobile (or any other vehicle if the player wishes to utilize them) to get across. While walking further, they soon encounter Dorothy Gale (the heroine of the series), her dog Toto, and her friends Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion. The Scarecrow's mere presence causes Batman to think that this was all an illusion created by one of his enemies back in Gotham City, The Scarecrow, and attempts to arrest Scarecrow over mistaken identity. As the result, a misunderstanding occurs between the two groups. But to make matters worse, Dorothy and her companions get sucked into the vortex. This prompts the three to continue on their quest. Soon enough, they were able to find one (Shift); however, they soon spot the Wicked Witch of the West (accompanied by her Flying Monkeys) who is happy to see Dorothy gone, and also has her eyes on the Shift keystone. After a brief battle though, she then commands the Monkeys to grab the keystone for herself, forcing the group to chase after her towards to her castle. After overcoming some obstacles, including a disgruntled tree, the trio makes their way into the Witch's castle where she uses the keystone to make three portals of yellow, pink and blue. They use cages to trap the Witch, knocking her out of commission and building a water gun that melts her in less than a minute. Obtaining the keystone, Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf make their way to a new world. Walkthrough Citizens in Peril * Wizard of Oz The Wizard of Oz is stuck in his Hot-Air Balloon that was attacked by the tree that it is now caught in, and can't get down. In order to reach him, you first must use a character and/or gadget with the Ghost Trap Ability to trap a swarm of ghosts. Once you do this, you have to use the Laser Ability to break open the golden LEGO basket and free the Wizard. Rule Breaker * 95,000 Studs Abilities needed to complete the Level 100% * Silver LEGO Blowup Ability * Ghost Puzzles Ability * Super Strength Ability * Laser Ability * Tracking Ability * Dig Ability * Hacking Ability * Hazard Cleaner Ability Transcript Trivia * This is the first official level in the Story Mode gameplay. * The title is in reference to the saying in the 1939 film and 1900 book, "Follow the Yellow Brick Road". * This storyline was briefly explored in the 2015 Gamescom Developer's Gameplay Walkthrough in Cologne, Germany. * The secret area of the level is Munchkin Town. ** In the Munchkin Town secret area of the level, Micro Managers and Terror Dogs appear as foes, making it the first level to have invaders from other franchises. Gallery Category:Levels Category:Index Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Story Mode Levels Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Levels